


Rabiosa

by Songbird_in_the_stars



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angry Kissing, Beach Volleyball, Carnival, Clubbing, Dorks in Love, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Motorcycles, Mutual Pining, Oblivious Iwaizumi Hajime, Oblivious Oikawa Tooru, POV Iwaizumi Hajime, POV Oikawa Tooru, Pining, Pining Iwaizumi Hajime, Sloppy Makeouts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-06
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-17 12:15:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28599813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Songbird_in_the_stars/pseuds/Songbird_in_the_stars
Summary: After spending months apart, Iwaizumi Hajime goes to Argentina with only one goal in mind. Don't accidentally confess that you're completely and utterly in love with your best friend. Unknown to him, Oikawa Tooru is struggling with the exact same goal.Basically, just Argentina fluff and they're both totally oblivious.
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime & Oikawa Tooru, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru
Kudos: 16





	Rabiosa

**Author's Note:**

> I feel like we don't see enough fics with hardcore Iwaizumi pining, so this is my attempt at fixing that. I have a lot of ideas as to how I wanna continue this, but it's just hard getting it all down into an actual story. Constructive criticism welcomed and appreciated. Please leave a comment if you can, even just a short hi works.

The first thought Iwaizumi Hajime had as he stepped out of the Ministro Pistarini International Airport was that there was too much sun. Way too much sun. Pulling out his phone Iwaizumi shot a quick text to Oikawa to state that he had arrived before starting to scan the crowd for a head of styled brown locks. There were people everywhere and it was so damn noisy. Still, Iwaizumi couldn't bring himself to feel bothered. He'd be lying if he said he hadn't been looking forward to this trip. In fact, this trip was all that got him through the grueling hours of classes upon classes. Lost in his thoughts Iwaizumi stood in the middle of the crowd, his fingers buzzing with excitement and anxiety. 

“Found you,” a voice rang from behind him. Suddenly the scorching heat of the Argentina sun was gone and the crowd seemed to go mute as all his thoughts tunneled. The feeling of anticipation was abruptly replaced with the loud thudding of his heart, a reaction his body only had around this particular voice. 

Iwaizumi turned to see Oikawa standing behind him. Yeah sure, during their time apart they video called regularly, sharing stories about their lives on separate sides of the planet. Still, the computer screen did little justice to the celestial figure that was Oikawa Tooru. 

Now, in person, Iwaizumi couldn’t tear his eyes away from him. He had tanned, obviously, and it looked stupidly good. His arms had grown more muscular and his shoulders had broadened too from his new training regime. Iwaizumi’s brain suddenly brought up an image of Oikawa’s gangly body when he first shot up in height. The man that stood before him today would have snapped junior high Oikawa in half. 

“You’re staring Iwa-chan~” Iwaizumi quickly snapped out of his thoughts and let his muscle memory take over as he socked Oikawa in the abdomen. This worked to distract from Iwaizumi’s rapidly reddening face, horrified that he had been caught drooling over his best friend.

Oikawa bend over and clutched his stomach, “Mean Iwa-chan,” groaning he pulled himself back up to his full height, “I was just saying,”

“Shut the fuck up,” Iwaizumi grumbled as he pulled his best friend into a hug for the first time in months. Oikawa relaxed against his body and held Iwazumi back tightly. 

“Oh, so you did miss me,” Oikawa whispered, his warm breath puffing against Iwaizumi’s neck. 

Iwaizumi shoved him away, “Oh my god,” he exclaimed and started walking away in the direction Oikawa came from. 

“Iwaizumi! Iwa-channn,” Oikawa’s voice called from behind him, “It’s okay to be vulnerable Iwa-chan,” his voice was getting closer and closer as Oikawa speed-walked towards Iwaizumi, calling his name over the crowd. 

Finally stopping at the road Iwaizumi felt the heavy weight of the 6’ setter drape across his shoulders, “I missed you too Iwa-chan,”

It was totally unfair how much five words could affect him, but Iwaizumi’s chest was set aflutter. Oikawa nosed at his neck, a simple enough action that he’d done many times before, but still, Iwaizumi could feel the heat spreading across his body, “By the way you’re going in the wrong direction,”

“Hmmm?” Iwaizumi mumbled. 

Oikawa laughed and grabbed his hand, pulling him to the left until they stopped at a sleek black motorcycle. 

“No thank you,” Iwaizumi stepped away from the ride, “I’m good, don’t feel like dying today,”

The brunette tugged the bag out of Iwaizumi’s hands, “Come on, don’t be a wimp,” He threw the bag onto the back of the motorcycle and got on it himself. 

Shaking his head in disbelief, Iwaizumi continued to move back, muttering “nope” under his breath. 

“Iwaaaa,” Oikawa threw his head back as he whined, “I promise I’ll take care of youuu,”

Iwaizumi stood in place for a second longer before rolling his eyes, ashamed of his easy compliance to Oikawa's whining, and getting onto the motorcycle, “If I die today I’m strangling you,”

Laughing Oikawa started the bike, “Iwa-chan, I know that you’re not the smartest, but even you should know that wouldn’t-”

Iwaizumi cut him off with a slight jab to the ribs.

“Rude,” Oikawa remarked. Then with a slight smirk thrown in Iwaizumi’s direction and a small “hold on,” they were off.


End file.
